1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electrical circuitry, and in particular, the electrical panel box from which electrical cables distribute power to various locations within a residence, commercial building or industrial complex.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All residential, commercial locations, and industrial locations have at least one electrical panel box located within the structure which serves as the load center to distribute via electrical conduit, cable, or wires power to various locations within the structure. These electrical panel boxes or load centers are commonly referred to in a residential setting as the breaker panel box as it allows the home owner to disrupt electrical power to various portions of the residence. The box also serves as a safety feature in that a surge or overload will cause the breakers to engage so as to prevent damage from such surge or overload. The panels of the prior art and the Applicant's electrical panel box will hereafter be described with respect to a residential dwelling.
The typical electrical panel is constructed of metal and is designed to be secured between adjacent vertical wall studs in a residential dwelling. It has a front door which opens and allows the home owner access to the breaker switches.
Typically in new construction, once the residence is framed, the electrician can come in, locate and install the electrical panel, and then run conduit, cable or wires from the electrical panel through the walls to the various electrical outlets and appliances. Since the wall board and ceiling board has not yet been installed, the electrician can run the conduit, cable or wires very easily by just drilling holes through the studs so the conduit, cable or wire may be installed.
The problem which the electrician faces is when a homeowner adds new electrical requirements to an existing residence. These new electrical requirements could include an addition to the residence, a swimming pool, or a hot tub or spa. At this time, all of the walls and ceilings of the residence are covered with wall board or plaster board, and the electrician must therefore snake the conduit, cable or wires from or to the electrical panel box through the walls to the location which requires additional outlets or a source of electrical power. He accomplishes this by opening the electrical panel and attempts to snake the new wiring either upwardly or downwardly to the desired location. As the electrician is doing this, the electrical panel box is hot in that the main electricity cable or conduit from the street enters the house through the electric meter and is then directed to the electrical panel box for distribution within the house. Since the electrician is attempting to snake the conduit, cable or wire with a metal snake through the top or bottom of the electrical panel, the electrician must be very careful not to make contact with a hot location such as to cause a short or a flash which could cause serious injury to the electrician.
Applicant's invention can be incorporated on new construction to provide for a safer means for accomplishing the tasks described, or can be created in kit form to modify electrical panel boxes already in place if and when additional wiring or power is required.